One Single Mistake
by meitanteisakotan
Summary: ABANDONED: The detective Boys are looking for a missing woman. Everybody is calling Conan cute. But one person in the group who is from the BO takes a picture of him. What will happen next?
1. THE CASE

"Hey,Hey, Look at this lady...She's been missing for 2 weeks already!"Said Genta.

"Lets get into investigation!"Ayumi Commented.

"Yes! We shall!" Mitsuhiko added.

"Oi oi!"Objected Conan.

"Well, we need to be energetic to be a kid." Commented Haibara.

"Hahahaha..."Said Conan...

Genta paired up with Mitsuhiko, and The rest were paired up.

Genta decided to ask the people in the house, and Conan said they will ask the people who went home from school.

Ayumi said "Did you see a lady with short bob cut hair? She is very kind to people."

Haibara asked another person "Did you find a woman in this picture?"Haibara handed the middle school boys a picture.

Conan asked "Did you find a woman in this picture?She has been miss,"

"YOU ARE SOOOOOOOO CUTE!"  
"NO WAY CAN I TAKE A PICTURE WITH YOU?"  
"YEAH ME TOO!"  
"NO WAY,I ASKED FIRST!"

The 2 girls surrounded Conan and hugged him.

"Oi oi! Answer my question"Conan quoted madly.

"Oh YOU ARE SO CUTE EVEN MAD!"  
"Uh, Ayumi? Haibara? Need a Little help?"

"Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Watcha doing to Conan?!"Said Ayumi.

"Humph... None of our business!"

"HEY?! AYUMI?! OK PLEASE... LET ME GET OUT!"

Ayumi pulled Conan out and he fell.

They decided to run.

Then more of the high schoolers came and started to kick Haibara and Ayumi out.

"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!"Said Conan...


	2. FLASH

_Flash, Flash._

A high schooler was taking a picture with a real camera.

But Conan's mind was invaded to get away from the people.

5:00 Finally, Everyone was gone...

Everyone except for the Mysterious high schooler, but Conan didn't care, as long as she lets him go home he didn't care.

"Oi oi, why didn't you help me?"

"..."

"Hey Conan!What did you find?" Said Genta.

 _Sigh,_ "Nothing."

"WHAT?!"Said Genta.

"I found him...Barolo*...

"Ouch..."Said Conan...

"Hey! Conan-Kun! Don't move! Your scrapes may be small, but they can get infected and there are a lot of them!"

"Ok..."Said Conan...

"Goodnight Ran-Ne-Chan."Said Conan.

"Goodnight Conan-Kun"

Morning Came.

At School Haibara told something to Conan.

"Be careful Kudo-Kun. There is a new woman in the Organization. All that we know is that her code name is Cava. She is like a human data remembers our has the face of a High Schooler. She can be a man, or woman."...

 **CAVA IS A WINE NAME.**

 **BAROLO IS ALSO A WINE NAME.**


	3. CAVA

"Cava?! What the Heck of a name is that?!"Said Conan.

"Cava is a wine that can be sour or spicy, that means that Cava can be near us or not. Likes to slowly kill...or not. But beware. Cava is next to Gin, Chanti*, Korn*, and the boss."Said Anita, very Trembling.  
"Well that person..or Cava can be right near we have to be careful of our appearance, how we talk and act."Said Conan.

_School was over...for the day, and Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Ayumi was cheerful as always. Conan and Haibara was not as cheerful like was.

"Eh?Conan-Kun? Ai-Chan, what's wrong?You've been quiet since school started."Said Ayumi.

"Oh, oops, sorry, sorry, just thinking of something." Said Conan.

"Well my house is here...Kojima Sake Shop!"Exclaimed Genta cheerfully like a child...

"Bye~!", "Bye~!" Said Ayumi and Mitsuhiko.  
_

At home... Mouri Detective Agency...

Conan was on Uncle*'s Computer, but Uncle nor Ran cared.

 **10:00 PM**

"EH! Conan-Kun! You're supposed to be asleep by now!"Said Ran Angrily.

"Eh?, Oh, Ran-nee-Chan, oh, ok, goodnight."Said Conan Studding.

" _Sigh,_ I have to take care of Conan and Dad and I feel like there's 2 of them!"Said Ran.

That night there was someone watching the detective Agency...

 _Mou! Shinichi! You're always getting your room messy!Don't you ever feel embarrassed?!_

 _Nope._

 _Sigh~ well, clean up!_

 _Ding Dong~._

 _Wha? Who is it?_

 _I'm C,_

"Mou! Wake up Conan! You're gonna be late!"Said Ran.

"Huh? oh, ok."


	4. One Thing was found

_Who was the person in my dream?_

 _Cava? No...Can't be._

 _But, I also feel like someone is looking at me._

School was finally over for the physically young Conan Edogawa.

"Ne, Conan-Kun," Said Ayumi.

"W,What, Ayumi-chan?"

"You've been acting strange since yesterday."

"Yeah, are you ok?" Added Mitsuhiko.

"Oh, y,yeah, I'm ok."Replied Conan.

"Well this is my house!"Said Genta cheerfully.

"Well, Bye!"

"Yeah, Bye!"

One by one the kids cheerfully went inside their home.

That's when Haibara suddenly stopped.

"Hm? What's wrong Haibara?"

"Cava."

"What? C,"

Before Conan could say another word Haibara shut him up and they went to Professor Agasa's house.

"Hey, Haibara, why did you shut me up?"Said Conan confused.  
"Don't you know?The person who was taking the picture with the big Camera the other day was her and the strange ominous feeling that someone in watching us was her!"

"Wha?"

"Come with me!"Said Haibara trembling.

"Oomph!"Said Haibara as she bumped into Amuro Tooru*.

"Oops, watch where you're going."Said Amuro-san, "And also, Conan-kun,"

"Hm? Yeah?"Said Conan very curiously.

"I need to talk to you."

"Oh, when?"

"Right now."

"Huh?" Said Conan as he was pulled and drifted away.

"Listen Kudo-kun, 2 new members. One is Cava and one is Barolo."Said Amuro-san very confident.

"Wha, what are you saying? Amuro-san? My name is Conan, Edogawa Conan!"

"You can stop that around me. Vermouth told me."Said Amuro-san.

"Fine..."Said Conan.

A few minutes later, Conan and Amuro-san came out of the Poirot Cafe.

" _Sigh,_ I wonder what kind of chit chat we were doing here."Said Haibara very annoyingly.

"Sorry, sorry Haibara."


End file.
